Nadin The Diclonius Bio
"I'm just one hell of a person, no need to add more." Nadin. Creepy, cocky, and as well as passionate, nice, and trustworthy once you see him. Nadin's a very confusing character, but he is summed up as a dimension/time traveler, a powerhouse that can destroy multiple universes, a caring person, and a fair fighter. Story NOT FINAL NOT FINAL NOT FINAL NOT FINAL NOT FINAL NOT FINAL NOT FINAL NOT FINAL NOT FINAL ---- (Read/Watch Elfen Lied before reading) Born with Cat-looking horns (Not ears), Nadin was abused by his father because he thought Nadin killed their mother, but she wasn't dead, she just left and made it look like she died there. Nadin now caught up with this abuse decided to torture his own father and kill him in the process, ripping limb from limb. Nadin walked out and for accouple days was homless, until an orphanage teacher found him on the sidewalk and explained to him he can stay in the orphanage. Nadin agreed, but when he got there, the other kids there bullied him because of his diffrence with the others. Not only that, but some teachers did the same thing secretly from him. He thought the world will never like him as it is, and he killed everyone in the orphanage, and escaped. He killed people and children in there homes for a place to stay for the night, and he kept on doing it for accouple of weeks, until armored swat teams captured him and sent him into a facility. For months he was trapped there, forced to be expiremented and tortured on for months, until he heard explosions. Nadin saw the door open and his cuffs were broken, he then ran out for an escape. While going out he saw another Diclonius standing and watching something. Nadin looked as well, and it was the first Diclonius, Lucy. (This is during the Manga Elfen Lied, where Lucy is escaping the facility the second time and destroying it in the process.) Nadin didn't have time for this, and took the other Diclonius, and jumped into the ocean. When they landed on shore, the other Diclonius said her name was Emily, and they chatted on how they got to the facility. Nadin noticed Emily has no horns, but she was a brand new clone, that looked more human than Diclonius. Nadin parted ways with her for now, and continued what he was doing, but, one day, he found a pendant on the ground in a middle of a small forest. Next to it, was a glove with a triangle-looking symbol (The triforce). Nadin picked up the pendant and it started glowing bright light, then, he was transported into a room in the air. A voice was started talking in his head, and it said, I wonder why this power chose you, but you are the next wielder of this powerful gem, you will figure out what it does soon. Then, after that, weeks later. He was able to time and dimension travel. Also, as the years went by, Nadin became less and less depressed and more, happy. Personality 12-13 years old, Nadin's personality was grim, thinking everyone in the world was unforgivable, cruel, and down right mean. He would never supress his power, going full every time he wants to fight, and when he wanted to kill, he would do it in the most sickest way possible, open there chests with his vectors, take off their limbs and organs, cutting them first to make them feel even more pain, and so on. 15+ years old, Nadin's personality changed to almost the polar opposite of what he thought before, all because of one person he met while just before he became 15. Nadin now thought the world is not all bad, but there are sometimes those people who are still unforgivable, but he just brushes it off and does his casual thing. Whenever he gets into a fight with anyone new (Anyone new because Nadin basically knows everything in all universes at the end of the series), he waits and uses strategy most of the time, not using strong attacks to know the enemy's powers. If there not that strong, he just toys with them until the enemy breaks down and either surrenders, dies, or walks away. But, if when the time calls for it, Nadin will get serious. Nadin is kind to people he meets, sometimes whenever he gets into a fight, he just talks it out. Feats *Nadin is known to destroy a solar system with little to no effort, destroy whole universes by opening portals and destroying multiple at a time. *Nadin is also known to absorb Superman, Goku, Alucard (Both Hellsing and Transalvania), Slenderman, Dante (DMC), Spawn, and plenty more overpowered characters with the Mercer Virus he got from Alex Mercer himself (He absorbed him also). *Nadin does not need to worry about absorbing and killing people, because he knows they will be alive in an infinite ammount of other dimensions. (This series goes by the multiverse theory and Stiens;Gate's time travel theory.) Powers Nadin has way too many powers by absorbing way too much people, so I will list only his main powers, and his overpowered powers. *'Vectors:' Diclonius have this power that is basically invisible telekenetic arms. They have a wide range of meters they can go up to. Nadin, since he can't get burned up because he is far past Diclonius now, can go up to an infinite range for his vectors. Vectors are used to cut up almost anything, and when at full power, can destroy planets, information from the final chapters of Elfen Lied. *'Mercer Virus:' After absorbing Alex Mercer, Nadin figured out much more things about the virus than Mercer himself didn't know. Nadin still has the same powers Mercer and the others had, but alittle extra. He could manipulate items with it, regenerate extra biomass, shoot out viruses and get into peoples heads to read there minds, and so on. *'Immortality: '''Nadin has multiple forms of immortality, the Mercer Virus is one with the extra biomass, another is he could regenerate so fast, that not even Superman at full power can damage him. He also has Alucard's immortality as well, able to regenerate by souls. *'All of the DBZ Character's Powers: Nadin absorbed about all of the most powerful characters in one of the DBZ dimensions. With that in mind, we know Nadin has the Kamehameha, the Spirit Bomb, Final Flash, and much more from the DBZ series. *'''All of the DC and Marvel Character's Powers: Nadin is able to defeat Superman, so why can't he have all of his powers and all of the DC universe character's powers while he's at it. Not only that, but what about Marvel as well? *'Power to Shut Down Any Ability:' One of the powers Nadin uses the most when he's fighting at full power is the shut down ability. It allows him to take out ANY ability the person has. Also, whenever he's bored, Nadin can also use the shut down ability on himself, just to make it easier for the opponent. He can also get back his abilities whenever he wants so it's not much of a burden getting his powers back. *'Erase Or Alter Memories: '''After absorbing a character from Kiwaguro No Brynhildr, Nadin now has the ability to alter and erase memories. He can do this by looking into anyones eyes and it will show all of their memories. After this he has a choice to either erase any of the memories, or alter them to anything he wants. *'Dimension/Time Abilites:' What this series is going to try and focus around on, is time and dimension travel. Nadin can use these moves at his disposal with his pendant. He is allowed to teleport himself anywhere he wants in any' universe or time. He has an additional option as well. He could open portals instead of teleporting himself there, this could be used as a strategy for him as when someones about to swing at him for example, he could open a portal to the sun and burn him. The pendant tracks where Nadin wants to go, and it goes there. He can also do it at random for some fun as well. The portals also work for shooting projectiles. Say, Nadin knows when a Kamehameha is going to shoot out. Nadin will just open a portal and a Kamehameha will come out. Same with anything else. *'''Inhuman Abilities and Supernatural Abilities: Nadin obviously has supernatrual abilities already with being originally Diclonius. If he supresses his power, one punch to a human would shatter him/her to pieces in a second. He could also teleport, move faster than the Flash, Rainbow Dash, and Sonic combined, fly, able to sense an attack coming, and so on goes the list. *'Other Telekenetic Abilities: '''Even though Vectors are Nadin's primary telekenetic power, he still has more reliable telekenetic powers as well. He has one telekenetic ability for example that can crush planets almsot instantly, move stars, destory the sun, bend any element, and more. *'Other Copy Abilities: The Mercer Virus became only a stylish way to copy a person, but whenever he wants the power instantly, he copies using other copy abilities. This includes a version of Metal Sonic who fully perfected its copy ability. Whenever it copies, not only it has the ability, but it can use it perfectly, like it had the ability all along and perfected it a long time ago. Nadin uses transforms into this Metal Sonic at times to copy whenever he's hidden, or he uses similar copy ablilities that he absorbed from others. *'''Omnipresence: At the end of the series, Nadin has unlocked the full power of his pendant, he can use Dimension/Time travel abilites without the pendant now, able to see everything in every dimension, and especially, omnipresence. He knows everything in everyones mind, he knows what everyone is thinking and feeling, he could just be watching you, listening to you think right now. He could make anything non existant, but look like it's still there, including him. With this, he is basically unkillable, even if you erase him from existance, he will still be there, because he didn't exist in the first place...Or is he? He might as well be narrating your life at this point... Items *'Mugen:' Mugen is Nadin's sword. He picked it up accouple days after his 15th birthday in a similar looking room to the temple of time where the Master Sword slept, except this place was in it's own universe. The sword is extremely powerful, it is unbreakable and cannot be broken by anything at all. As well as it can cut though absolutely everything, everything except things that are truely unbreakable, like this sword itself. But, the most devastating part of this sword, is whenever it cuts though anything, the thing that it cut, cannot heal at all, so if say...Superman or The Doctor got hit by this weapon, he would die even IF he had instant regeneration. But there are also small features this sword has. It is lighter than a feather whenver Nadin is wielding it, but if someone else trys to wield the weapon, it is inpossible for ANYONE to carry other than the owner. This weapon can also be summoned, so if Nadin drops it, he can just summon it back to his hands, and it will instantly teleport to him. Also, this weapon can take the form of the most strongest weapon in that dimension, say, if a Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts was the strongest in it's universe, Mugen would take it's form. Mugen is also made of the same material as Nadin's pendant as well. How To Kill Nadin Nadin is basically inpossible to kill at the end of the series, just beause he knows what your going to do to him, and he will find a way to counter any of your attacks, but, there are ways to kill him without omnipresence. *12-13 Years Old: Since this Nadin is very dumb and doesn't use strategy, you just have to find ways to make him stab himself to death. Either that, or erase him from existance, get Mugen before he does, put him in a never ending paradox, or out-wit him. *15-Day Before He Gets Omnipresence: This Nadin will be much more difficult, but his cocky style might bring him to his downfall. Whenever he doesn't know what your going to do, try and get him to stab himself with Mugen, that is the only way he might die, other ways will bring YOU to YOUR downfall.